1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer hardware and more particularly to a quick-connect thermal solution for testing computer hardware.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an isometric view illustrating a prior art thermal solution assembly 100 used, for example, to cool heat-generating electronic devices in a computer system, such as a graphics processor. As shown, thermal solution assembly 100 characteristically includes a fan 106, fins 109 and a bottom plate 111. Typically, thermal solution 100 is thermally coupled to the graphics processor, for example using thermal adhesive or grease having thermal properties that facilitate transferring heat generated by the electronic device to the bottom plate 111. Thermal solution assembly 100 may also include a heat sink lid (not shown), which, among other things, prevents particles and other contaminants from entering fan 106 and air blown from fan 106 from escaping thermal solution 100. The heat sink lid, together with the fins 109 and the bottom plate 111, define a plurality of air channels 108.
Fan 106 is configured to force air through air channels 108 over bottom plate 111 such that the heat generated by the graphics processor transfers to the air. The heated air then exits heat sink assembly 104, as depicted by flow lines 114, thereby dissipating the heat generated by the electronic device into the external environment. This process cools the graphics processor, preventing the device from overheating during operation. Persons skilled in the art will understand that air channels 108 typically are configured to direct air blown from fan 106 over bottom plate 111 and into the external environment in a manner that most efficiently removes heat from the graphics processor.
FIG. 2 is a plan view of a prior art graphics card 200. As shown, graphics card 200 includes, without limitation, a circuit board 201, a processing unit, such as a graphics processing unit (GPU) 205, and eight memory units 210a–h. As described herein, during operation, the GPU 205 and memory units 210a–h generate heat energy that must be removed by a thermal solution, such as thermal solution 100, to prevent these electronic devices from overheating and failing. Therefore, disposed through the graphics card 200 are various sets of smooth bores 215, 220, 225 that correspond with various pieces of mounting equipment for the thermal solution 100.
As thermal solution assemblies have become more complex, the labor cost involved in installing and removing thermal solutions has become significant. For example, some prior art thermal solutions include one heat sink for the GPU and a separate heat sink for the memory units, thus requiring upwards of 12 screws to be tightened/loosened to attach/detach the thermal solution to/from the graphics card. To reduce costs, manufacturers typically attach their own thermal solutions to graphics cards, perform quality control tests on the graphics cards, and then ship the graphics cards with the attached thermal solutions to their customers. A significant drawback of this approach is that customers oftentimes want to use their own thermal solutions with the graphics cards, not the manufacturers' thermal solutions. First, a customer's thermal solution may be less expensive than a manufacturer's thermal solution. Second, a customer's thermal solution may perform better than a manufacturer's thermal solution. Third, a customer may want to install its own thermal solution in order to control the aesthetics of the graphics card. Under the current approach, however, if a customer wants to use its own thermal solution, then that customer must incur the additional costs associated with removing the manufacturer's thermal solution from the graphics card and installing its own thermal solution.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a thermal solution that does not require significant labor to attach to and detach from a graphics card such that the thermal solution may be installed on a graphics card for testing and then removed from the graphics card before shipping.